Fara
Fara {Main|Fara} General Fara is the deity of the Far Lands, and more generally, the goddess of boundaries. She protects from the outside dangers of the world, and crusades against Net's creations. A Fara worshiper will have lots of claimed territory to keep safe, and grand monasteries and temples to make up for the previously reported "death" of their god. Lore The world was in relative peace until Net began the great war between the gods. During the fight, a great general had distinguished herself: Fara, the goddess of the boundary of the world, preventing Net's forces from passage. She had converted the ends of the earth into a labyrinth of chaotic shapes, false paths, and shadows. Her disciples took up the mantle of paladins; driving back and purging the beasts. In the old days, her followers would make pilgrimages to the far corners of the world, and see the Far Lands with their own eyes, living proof of their god. But none have returned since the old days. It is said that Fara has fallen, the majority of her temples burnt up, destroyed. It is said that she now exists in the place between realms; having left the world due to Net's exile. Path of the Crusader Level 1 - Knight Brother 1. Those who wish to join the Crusade against Net's forces must first find a village to sponsor them. Find a village with a church in an acceptable biome, and build a monastery nearby (a good distance away). 2. Defend the village, of course; it is recommended to wall it in and light it up if you can. This is not a priority yet, however. 3. Create a shrine to Fara near your monastery. Level 2 - Drapier 1. Beautify your monastery; create a brewery, stained glass, and generally have it proclaim: Fara is back, ready to protect all that is beautiful. While you are doing this, itset up watchtowers around your territory. 2. Prepare an expedition; upgrade your monastery with a barracks, and prepare for a major expedition to an area that requires reclaiming. 3. Find a desert village. Create maps on the way during this expedition, and you are only allowed to rest in villages. It must be at least 64 chunks away. 4. Create a small outpost castle there by the village; both monastery and barracks. This village should be fully walled in. Mark any villages you find along the way to the distant village. Level 3 - Seneschal 1. Expand your villages with a major wall (at least 5 blocks wide), and create a grand road from your initial village to the desert village. Furthermore, any villages you have found along the way between the two villages are to also gain monasteries, walls, and roads connecting them. Name them all, as well. 2. Now that you have set up borders, it is time to crusade. Find a way to a woodland mansion, kill all those within, and destroy it. Create a grand cathedral on the foundation of the destroyed mansion. From here on out, you are to wall any villages you find, forming a massive boundary between society and the wild. Level 4 - Grand Master As a grand master, you have only one place left to truly crusade: to follow Fara across the boundary between the worlds. 1. Purify a Stronghold by destroying it and building a cathedral on top of it, with the end portal in the basement. Take the Dragon's egg as a relic. 2. Similarly, convert a Nether fortress into a cathedral as well. Category:Fan-Made God Category:Lesser God